Opera time table W52/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 26.12.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:42 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 04:16 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 07:00 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:05 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 13:44 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 16:22 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 17:23 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 19:58 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 21:02 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 27.12.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:45 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2011) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 02:50 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:15 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 06:07 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 08:48 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 10:47 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 13:37 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 16:39 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 19:14 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 22:23 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 28.12.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:21 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 03:56 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) 06:54 George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) 09:28 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:46 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 15:20 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:01 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 20:18 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 22:23 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 29.12.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:42 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 02:03 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 04:07 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 06:42 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 09:04 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 10:26 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 12:51 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 15:20 Giovanni Simone Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 18:07 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 19:29 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 21:44 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 23:40 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 30.12.2016 - Friday/Freitag 02:21 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 06:08 Gioachino Rossini - Il viaggio a Reims (1984) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:23 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 11:20 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 13:28 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 16:02 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 18:05 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 19:52 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 21:34 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 23:51 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) 31.12.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 02:36 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 04:27 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 06:03 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 07:51 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 09:50 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 12:08 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 14:34 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 16:45 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 19:00 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 20:46 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 22:39 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 23:22 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 01.01.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:19 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 21:27 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 52/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016